


Seneca

by xagentofchaos



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodlust, M/M, Slow Burn, half vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a dhampir; half human, half vampire and he never learned to live among people. He would sail the seven seas and stop only to feed and he did it alone. Until he met Will and suddenly he had a whole crew with him on his hunt, unknowing of his certain... lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched the entire POTC series and I fell in love with one of my oldest favorite pairings again; Jack and Will. So nature called and demanded me to write this and here we are. Congratulations. Thank you. 
> 
> This is the second time I attempt to write a POTC fic so excuse my attempts of writing anything in this certain style. English is also not my first language so if I've made any grammar mistakes (etc) whatsoever, please tell me and I'll correct it right away.

The day he started growing up as an outcast in the darkest corners of the city, he realized there was nothing in the skies for him. No fairytales, no Gods nor knights. He could sit up until stars infused in the sun and wait for someone to save him, whether it’d be his mother who cast him away as an abomination a long time ago, or a soldier he’d seen walking down the streets guarding the city from evil. It wasn’t until he almost died of thirst that he started moving in his own rhythm, because life doesn’t wait for anyone that’s slacking behind and no one would reach out and save him if he did. So he stopped looking up at the sky and wishing for an angel to rescue him from crumbling. 

He figured no one would give him a hand to save a starving boy, so he saved himself. The first ones that involuntarily bled down his throat were the soldiers that refused his skinny form a place to sleep, so he ripped them apart with his bare teeth. He took everything he could to grow; strong and furious of those who neglected him. But fury would easily turn into greed and the more he took, the more he craved. And suddenly a whole town was washed away in screams of terror by his hands. He had to distance himself from people as much as he dared; both for safety of himself but also for getting stronger. He felt weak. 

Instead he sought the water; shimmering and glistering of temptation for him to ride the waves. He felt at ease on the sea, breathing the salty smell of the big waters. Feeling the wind caress his cheek and sun beaming down his skin; corrosive but warming still. The freedom left him euphoric and made his nerves oversensitive and buzzing. Out on open waters he wasn’t known as _the monster Jack Sparrow_ but _Captain_. And he never dared to stay long enough on ground for them to figure out who he is, in case the word had spread. Just long enough to grab a bite and be off again. 

Until London happened. It was supposed to be a normal shortcut, finding himself a nice lady or fragile boy; eat, rinse, repeat and leave. But things didn’t quite turn out the way he wanted them to when a woman fell. Usually he wouldn’t bother saving a damsel in distress since it wasn’t his problem to begin with but something in his core screamed at him for turning away. It fought his guts, slashing his backbone and suddenly he found himself swan diving into the sea, swimming after the girl. She had hit bottom, dragged down by her heavy dress. The saving part was easy; it was all the other things that happened that wasn’t. The commander new his name but not his other identity, the one he begged inwards for them to have no clue about. With a hidden sigh of relief, he could calm down when Norrington exposed the _P_ on his arm. 

Sentenced to death for his title, but he couldn’t have that; he was just _too hungry_. That’s why he had picked London in the first place. Not only was it the closest at the moment, but also filled with unknowing people. Addicts, cast outs; just like him. He could just pick and savor, no one would notice if a lonely drunk suddenly disappeared. London was the heart of his needs, like an open chest with diamonds and gold for him to just devour. But no one could find out about his taste of human blood, especially not in London. If he was exposed to the people in this city, he’d be dead within two seconds. There were just too many of them, he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

So he made his escape and hid inside a blacksmith’s workplace. Desperate to get out of the chains that strung him in a paralytic form, he barely noticed when the doors opened. But years of hiding from unwanted people before, he quickly absorbed into the shadows, watching the blacksmith enter. His first thought was to sneak around the man and find a quieter place to hide (after getting his hat back, of course) but then the smell hit him like a hammer. It almost toppled him over and his mouth immideately started watering. The younger male reeked of the most delicious scent he’s ever gotten near, and his instincts took over; _he_ had _to taste it_. 

Slowly, he crept forward. The blacksmith breathed hard when the tip of Jack’s sword graced against his golden skin. Jack could just push a little harder and blood would seep out of the man. It could all be just over for the younger one, if he hadn’t opened his mouth.

“It’s _you_ ”, his voice spoke like a deadly disease, snarling at Jack, eyes filled with disgust. And Jack froze, immovable on the spot. Did the boy somehow know who he was? How had the soldiers failed to recognize his patterns, and this one didn’t? Unable to speak a word, he let the younger continue his swears. “It’s _you_ they’re looking for. The _pirate_.” He spat as if Jack had poisoned the air but Jack couldn’t feel sorrowful in the relief that washed over him, so he laughed at the boy. 

“Sentenced to death and all”, he grinned, walking around the man in a slow circle, still with the sword against the skin. “for the wrong reasons too. There I was, minding my own business and saving the life of a girl.” The younger followed him at ease with graceful steps, not breaking eye contact as they danced around each other. “This is what you get for being helpful.” 

“You deserve it”, the blacksmith said with a husky anger in his voice. “For being a pirate, you deserve hanging.” 

“Anything you say, darling”, he murmured back, still grinning. “But if you want me dead, you will have to catch me first.” And then he attacked the blacksmith, thinking that he could pierce through the skin of his and slurp the delicious blood. But the blacksmith was yet again full of surprises and grabbed him a sword to block Jack’s move. The swords let out loud sounds against each other as both of the men fought for similar reasons. Jack merely had time to be impressed by the skills from other man, but he praised him with sarcasm anyway. 

Things got wild pretty quick and Jack ran out of time and patience. The whole room smelled of musk and the younger’s blood and he would go crazy if he couldn’t suck the living life out of him soon. So he pulled out his gun when the other man least expected. 

“You _cheated_ ”, he huffed in annoyance. 

“Pirate”, Jack explained and smiled triumphantly. “Look, this has been fun and all, but I’ve got some important things to do before returning to my ship.” _So if you don’t mind_ , he thought, closing in on the man; mouth almost spilling over with saliva for thirsting after blood. “It was nice fighting you, Mr…?”

“Will Turner”, the man answered with caution and eyed at something behind Jack’s back but Jack didn’t recognize it because he faltered again, stunned by the name. Loss of words, a distant memory dwelled onto him. Will furrowed his brows but didn’t comment; he didn’t have to anyway. A sharp pain hit the back of Jack’s head and he fell into darkness. The smell of Will’s blood still in his nostrils and the name pierced into the back of his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much to do this week, therefor I haven't been updating as soon as I wanted. But for that, I'll give you a longer chapter. x
> 
> Unbetaed

Head thrumming aggressively as he woke up, Jack stayed on his back. The bare, wet room smelled rotten and moldy and he could almost distinctively tell where the person before him spilled out all of his anxiety; the dark spot in the corner looked extra suspicious. He took his time to inspect the room further from this angle; trying to find a wormhole but as minutes turned to hours, he slowly gave up. Instead his mind took over and memories of a man showed up. A part of him wished to distance himself from that certain thought, hide away instinctively; hide inside his shell. But another savored the moment where he remembered the good parts of his life and not only focused on the dark and gory. So he let himself be devoured by distant laughs and chatters, cheers with bottles of rum, in the most crowded bar of Tortuga. 

He was barely a man when he met Bill for the first time but he was treated like a grown up anyway. Bill noticed right away that Jack was different from the other pirates, but didn’t lay a suspicious eye on him anyway. Instead he took Jack in to safety, fed him all kinds of food he thought Jack needed. Even though he preferred the taste of human blood, he ate with a big smile on his face. That night was the first time he felt appreciated as a human, rather than a monster. _You can’t help your destiny, but you can change it_ , Bill told him right before bedtime, still not having a single clue about Jack’s life but it hit a sore spot in him. 

He didn’t trust people, especially not pirates because he knew their entire life story by just looking them into their eyes. But Bill was a friend, someone he could trust. Someone he’d sail across the seven seas to almost make it until his body was pushed into the ocean. He almost sold his soul to save the guy. 

He’s lost many, some by death, other by insanity. He forgave them for not saving him but he never stopped asking why. Was it because he crippled thousands of sufferers, killed enough to fill an entire graveyard? Or because he blindingly, stupidly blew out the candlelight of hope the orphans had lit up? As a reminder that what they wished for would sooner than later turn into something so painful that they could never endure. So he killed them, all of them. Drank their copper and grew stronger from their spleen. 

They wished for flowers where there were ashes, and love when hate was the only thing to be found. A _family_ around broken homes. He saw himself in their big, pleading eyes and it left him no other choice. His own mother cast him out for being her biggest regret, her mistake in life, so he only _helped them_ to not feel what he felt. 

He didn’t feel any remorse for the death he brought to every city he entered; he didn’t have to. Pirates feel no remorse. Vampires got no sympathy. 

But there was a longing in his chest that hollered by the way the memories of Bill crashed into his mind. Like a disease reacts to an open wound, craving its fulfillment. And suddenly his whole body was shaking with everything he damned himself not to feel. There were no tears streaming down his face because he forgot how to cry but still he vibrated with anxiety. With all types of guilt and want. The _need_ of being _needed_. The need of being happy. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. If the only thing his mind let him do in his waking hours was to remember what hurt him the most, then he better just sleep. 

**

It started to darken inside the cell and a misty chill went through the small room. Jack stayed down on his back but he couldn’t bypass the shivers of cold from the outside. It didn’t bother him that the moon stood high on the sky even if it meant that it wasn’t long until the morning and he’d be hanged. It didn’t bother him, because at that moment he was too tired to care.

There were other prisoners whom accompanied him in another cell, whistling for the key-dog to bring the keys. Although the hunger was tearing his insides apart, they didn’t smell as delicious as Will Turner did, so he could easily ignore them. But when an interesting sound broke through the walls and made the entire building quiver, he sat up and listened sharply. The auditory sensation of ear screeching screams coming from the town’s streets and the smell of gunpowder filling the air. He breathed it in, drank the noises and the terror. He recognized the tremors coming from the cobbles, the reeking anxiety from people’s throats. It’s almost euphoric; senses on high level and jaw hurting of need to sprint out and catch their dying breaths with his mouth. The smell of blood hit him hard and he almost moaned of hunger, scratching the brick wall with his chewed fingernails. It’s a group hunt, a pack of vampires eating the city away. And he knows exactly which leader they belong to; he recognized the sound of the cannonball that blew a hole into the prison walls. 

Jack watched the other criminals crawl out to freedom while shouting mockery words his way. He swallows hard to prevent from screaming in frustration, this is beyond teasing with a small chicken leg dangling above a starving man. This is tying him up in front of a mass of bleeding people, torture at its worst way to keep him sane. The pain understood him, but he couldn’t speak it so all of this was making him a tiny bit insane. Ecstasy wouldn’t save him from crumble; therefor this isolation was his safest euphoria. But his teeth hurt so much; his gum almost tore itself apart. He needed to sink them into soft flesh, tear juicy bits of meat and swallow them down. He was _so hungry_. 

“Who _are_ you?” a voice startled him into reality and he swung around from where he sat, staring bewildered into the eyes of the young Turner. Who looked oddly but understandably disgusted and tense, clutching onto the prison bars. 

“I’m Captain Jack Sparrow, of course”, Jack answered him with a forced smile. Will’s brows furrowed; neither questionable or in confusion, but irritation. It spoke loudly by his shaking hands, gripping the bars so roughly as if his life depended on it. 

“If you’re a pirate, how come your _friends_ didn’t pick you up?” he spat. 

“Because”, Jack hummed. “they’re _not_ my friends. I sail alone.” 

“You’re managing a ship all by yourself?” Will questioned with distrust reeking from his voice, but he raised his eyebrow in a teasingly way. “What kind of pirate are you if you don’t even have a ship?”

“ _Well_ ”, Jack arose from his position and walked over to young Turner, closing up face to face. He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for a long speech when he in fact breathed in all of Will’s scents. Especially the red gold flowing in his veins. “I _do_ have a ship, a fast one.” He smirked throughout his talk, never ending the eye contact they had. “And she is… truly magnificent.” 

“But she’s gone”, Will stated the obvious. Jack sighed but didn’t stop smirking.

“She was stolen. _They_ took her from me”, he said lowly and gesticulated towards the town. 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Will prompted, heading to a direction Jack didn’t know the navigation of. 

“You don’t. But you came in here for a reason. Tell me, Mr. _Turner_ , what is it that you want of me?” 

Will squinted when Jack took another step forward; almost backing away on instinct. His fingers still holding onto the bars was close to touching Jack’s skin, but he let go of the iron and only stared into Jack’s dark eyes instead. Jack had to bite the inside of his chin to not grip the man by his shoulders and drink him empty. 

“My name”, Will say at last. “you reacted on my name. I think you know who my father is.” 

The younger man was not happy about the revelation, Jack gathered from the way his upper lip shook. 

“Is that so? What am I to do with your… concerning’s of my associations?” 

“Take me to him.” 

Jack’s breath got stuck in his throat and he almost bend over to cough the knot out. A few seconds of choking noises and inaccurate gesticulation movements, he calmed himself down. Will stared at him in irritation and looked as if he was about to draw his sword on Jack. The idea of him going back to the ship that took Bill Turner in as their crew, and with Bill’s _son_ on top of that was the most incredulous idea he’s ever heard. It wouldn’t only be dangerous to the younger with no ocean experience whatsoever to sail with someone who craved his blood. It would also be dangerous for _him_. A deadly mission that might fail and send everyone into disappointment. 

“Fine. But in order to do that, blacksmith boy, we need a ship and a crew.” 

“We get the ship and all you need for now is me. We’ll get to Tortuga and get a crew there.” 

“How do you know about Tortuga?” Jack asked as Will rescued him from the cell. 

“I know more than you think”, Will murmured and lead the way out. _He sure is Bill’s only son_ , Jack thought and smirked again. 

**

When sneaking to the wharf, they passed many dead people exposed by the moon’s luminous rays. He felt the younger man tense up to not heave out his sorrows. But Jack looked at the bodies in fascination and jealousy. He had no time to eat now that he was on a new mission. Perhaps he could sneak away from the boy to grab someone, but he wouldn’t risk it. Turner would probably keep both eyes and activate his sixth sense to keep Jack under control. 

He noticed a woman lying on her back that caught his attention more than the rest. Her mouth was open in a wild scream, silence vibrating from her blueish skin. He had to stop to swallow her entire image up, not caring about how the boy was hissing at him to continue. 

It wasn’t the dead but irreparable sorrow that evaporated from her face that had his skin twist like a thousand of bugs creeping on it. It was the pool of blood on her stomach and down. Arms lying on her sides and her body marking a cross on the ground. The red liquid had almost colored her entire white dress, still wet and glossy. Not only was it the mass of blood that had him staring, it was also the ripped part of her clothing; down the abdomen. Someone had torn her open, feeding on her intestines. And there was the spirit of her dead baby coming out from her womb. 

“ _Jack!_ ” Will hissed louder and dragged him along. They didn’t discuss the mass murders that was scattered all across town but for the first time in Jack’s life, he felt an ounce of remorse in his body. But it was quickly swapped away by the back of his hand when they were closing in on the boats. 

The rest was easy; it wasn’t as if he hadn’t stole boats before. The hardest part was to give directions to a newbie that hated him from the pit of his stomach, for some reason. But he was still determined on one point, and that was relieving. 

His Pearl was long gone by the time they were out on open sea and with the help of an unknowing blacksmith; he could finally get her back. But first, he needed to set the rules. 

“You’ll be under my command, savvy? I’m your captain and you’ll follow my rules.” 

Will snarled at him but didn’t disobey and that was good enough to Jack. The boy would learn, soon enough, who was in charge. If it had to be physical, so be it.


End file.
